


Safe At Last?

by espaduerro



Category: Lawn Dogs (1997)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espaduerro/pseuds/espaduerro
Summary: Trent shows up unannounced in town, much to your surprise. But, once the excitement of seeing each other again has worn off, he opens up about what really brings him here.Set after the events of "Lawn Dogs."
Relationships: Trent Burns/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rockwell_psycho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/gifts).



> So, I watched "Lawn Dogs" for the first time last week. Not gonna lie, I was inspired by @rockwell_psycho to write a Trent/Reader fic. Hope you enjoy it! The second chapter will be up soon!

It was a warm Friday evening. As you scurried back and forth, taking orders and serving up plates of food, you counted down the hours til the end of your shift. Today had been especially busy, what with two wedding anniversaries and a birthday party to cater for, so you'd been worked to the bone.

As you headed back to the kitchens to retrieve the desserts ordered by the well-to-do elderly couple you were serving, one of your colleagues waved you over.

" _Y/N_!" Ben called out from across the dining area.

You turned and walked toward the good-looking young waiter. "What's up?" you asked, expecting the usual _"we're behind schedule"_ or _"the folks that booked table three just cancelled."_

Instead, Ben retrieved a small, folded slip of paper from his trouser pocket. "A guy came in earlier and asked me to give you this." He handed it to you with a friendly smile.

After thanking Ben and tucking the square of paper neatly under your watch strap so you wouldn't forget it, you returned to your duties and brought out the tiramisu for Mr and Mrs Hill. Your shift would be over soon, so you intended to make good use of the time while you still could.

Eventually, you were done for the night.

 _Finally,_ you thought as you clocked out.

Taking out the paper from under your watch strap, you carefully opened it and read the words that were hastily scribbled in fading black ink:

> _Meet me outside the plaza. Look for the truck._
> 
> _\- Trent_

You'd recognize that untidy scrawl anywhere. It took all your willpower not to charge out onto the street, calling his name at the top of your lungs. Your heart was racing as you caught sight of a battered blue truck parked across from the silvery skyscraper. Sure enough, there he was, standing on the sidewalk, leaning against the cargo bed.

" _Trent..._ "

He turned, his hazel eyes alight as you rushed towards him, flinging your arms around his neck in rapturous joy.  
"Jesus, _Y/N_ , gimme a sec to breathe," he chuckled, rubbing your back and pulling away to look at you.

"What are you doing here, ya big doofus?" you laughed breathlessly, feeling your cheeks heating up as they often did when you saw him, which was seldom these days.

"Don't worry, I'll explain later." Trent gave your hand a gentle squeeze, and there was a hint of what sounded like relief in his voice.

You normally walked home after work. Your apartment was only a block away from the restaurant, but you invited Trent to stay for the night, and he didn't have a permit to keep the truck parked outside the plaza.

The short drive consisted predominantly of you giving Trent directions, and laughing at how bad you were at it. He, of course, couldn't help teasing you. A lot of your conversations inevitably led to the both of you joking and making light-hearted fun of each other. There was never any malice between you.

Since the day you first met, your bond had been something special. Whenever your paths crossed, it was as if he'd never left. 

"Y'know, you're probably one of the only people who can read my god-awful handwriting," Trent said with a grin as you showed him into the apartment.

"That's only because I've had more time to practice than most," you replied, earning yourself a playful hair ruffle from your companion.

"Sorry for the mess," you added, waving a hand in the direction of various unpacked belongings and cardboard boxes scattered about the apartment.

"You ain't seen my trailer." Trent sat down on the small futon, stretching his sinewy arms behind his head. 

"Well, you'd think I'd have finished moving in by now," you sighed, bringing out two beers from the refrigerator and handing one to Trent. "Problem is, I'm hardly here most of the time, and I'm always ready to pass out as soon as I get back."

"I know the feeling." He took a sip of beer, scooting up slightly as you sat beside him.

You leaned into him, and noticed how tense he was. A sudden jolt of uncertainty pulled you away from him.

When you first started getting intimate, you made a promise to each other that if, for whatever reason, either party fell out of love, then you would refrain from all sexual and romantic advances. You would remain friends, of course. No one could take that away from you.

Despite the inevitable pain of the realization that he probably wasn't into you in the same way anymore, you were respectful enough to distance yourself as much as you could on the small futon.

Trent quirked an eyebrow. "You okay?" 

"Yeah - what about you?"

It was then that you noticed how gaunt and pale he looked. Dark shadows encircled his eyes, as though he hadn't slept for a week. 

It took him a moment to answer. "Never better." He looked into your eyes and smiled. 

You did your best to mask the worry etched on your face. "I've missed you." 

"I know." Trent opened his hand to you. After a very brief moment of hesitation, you let your fingers interlace with his. 

"You're shaking," you whispered, rubbing your thumb gently over his knuckle. 

"Been driving all day." Trent swallowed another mouthful of beer and reclined on the futon. "Must be catchin' up on me."

"Let me know if you need anything." You put your bottle down on the coffee table and closed both hands around his. "Anything at all." 

"Thanks, _Y/N_." 

For the next hour or so, you drank, smoked, and talked together, enjoying each other's company. Trent was eager to hear what you'd been doing since moving to the city. You regaled him with stories of the people you'd met through work, the friends you'd made, and some of the crazy things that had happened. He listened attentively, laughing quietly at the more outrageous anecdotes you told him.

When you asked about his parents, Trent sighed and bowed his head slightly. His dad wasn't any better, he said. You frowned, thinking back to when you last saw the old man, and remembered how frail he'd become. Your heart ached for Trent and his mother. On one occasion, Mrs Burns had burst into tears in front of you, and you spent the best part of an hour consoling the poor lady while Trent and his dad were outside, oblivious to her meltdown. 

Everyone knew it was only a matter of time.

Once you'd finished your beers and cigarettes, you rested in Trent's arms, closing your eyes in contentment as he tenderly stroked your hair.

"You can stay in my room tonight," you offered. "I'll sleep here."

Trent nuzzled the top of your head. "You sure?"

"Of course I am, doofus!"

His hand wandered from your hair down to your shoulder. "You look pretty in that uniform," he purred.

You smiled coyly. "Well, you know, formal dress codes and all..." Your voice trailed off as Trent's hand hovered over the buttons at the front of your blouse, his warm breath caressing your neck as he kissed your shoulder. 

A soft moan escaped your lips. With nimble fingers, Trent began to unbutton your blouse. He gently pushed you onto your back, leaning above you with his hands on either side of your head. Your lips connected in a fiery kiss, and you reached up to unbutton his shirt. Unlike Trent, whose movements had been so painstakingly careful, you were frantic to get that shirt off him. Once he'd slipped his arms out of the garment and discarded it on the floor, your arms entwined around his lithe torso. 

You sat up, guiding his hands to the clasp of your bra. His mouth captured your neck, sucking and biting it with an intensity that was guaranteed to leave a sizable mark there tomorrow morning. He helped you remove your bra before kissing your lips, urging you onto your back again. 

You held his face in your hands, running your fingers through his hair. Trent kissed your jaw, your neck, your collarbone, your chest, murmuring your name again and again as he continued his ministrations.

*****

A strangled cry pierced the air. You arched and writhed, tipping your head back with your eyes tightly closed, as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over you. Your hands roamed over Trent's back. His muscles were taut beneath your touch. He held you close, riding out his climax until there was nothing left.

For a while, the only sounds to be heard were the hum of late night traffic outside, and your steady breathing. You rested your head in the crook of Trent's neck, your arms draped around his shoulders. He stroked your spine with his fingertips, sending a pleasant shiver over your body. The air was so still, you could almost hear his heart beat.

Neither of you knew how long you stayed like this. The one thing you knew for certain, was that you didn't want this night to end.


	2. Chapter 2

Heavy footsteps thundered through the dark forest. Branches stretched out like claws, ready to strike. Voices whispered eerily in an unfamiliar tongue, and the sunrise up ahead got further away with every frantic step.

_"He knew he could not outrun Baba Yaga's bony legs..."_

You awoke the next morning to a shard of sunlight cutting through the gap in the curtains, illuminating the small bedroom. Trent was fast asleep, snoring softly with his lips slightly parted. You were curled into him with your head on his chest. The events of last night began to unfurl in your clouded mind. Despite the shroud of fatigue that had been hanging over you for most of the evening, Trent had revived you with his electric touches and searing kisses. God, how you'd missed him. 

Breathing a contented sigh, you trailed your fingertips absentmindedly over his abdomen, tracing circles around his scar.

Trent moaned gently as he gradually came to. Squinting against the harsh rays of the sun, he slung his arm over his face, head lolling to the side. You propped yourself up on your elbow, giving him a chance to wake up. He'd always been such a light sleeper. Usually, he was wide awake long before you were.

 _Last night must've really worn him out,_ you thought, smirking in amusement.

"Morning," you said quietly.

Trent responded with an incoherent mumble, raking a hand through his tousled hair and gazing at you with a sleepy smile. He always managed to look wonderfully dishevelled in the mornings. Leaning over him, your lips grazed lightly against his. He cupped your face in his hands, urging you closer to deepen the kiss. If you didn't have to go into work today, you would've quite happily stayed in bed with Trent and made love all morning. For now, you decided to enjoy the moment while it lasted. You savoured the warmth of his soft lips, laying your palm on the side of his neck and feeling the dull thud of his pulse. 

After breaking the kiss for air, you gazed into each other's eyes. Trent reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, brushing his thumb over your cheekbone.

"Hey, gorgeous." His voice was husky with fatigue.

"Hey," you replied, sitting up in bed and glancing at the time. In an instant, the colour drained from your face. 

"Everythin' okay?" asked Trent, caressing your thigh.

You pinched the bridge of your nose. "I forgot to set my damn alarm clock!"

"Wait - what time were you s'posed to get up?" Trent leaned up on his elbows.

"Half six," you sighed. "It's now quarter to eight. I'm supposed to be there in forty five minutes."

"Shit."

An uncomfortable silence ensued as you racked your brains, trying to figure out what to do. 

*****

"I'll rest up and hopefully I'll be well enough to come in tomorrow." 

" _Okay,_ Y/N _, but we do have another busy night ahead of us, so I would appreciate if you did show up,_ " crackled the voice of your boss on the other end of the phone. 

"Alright. I'll do my best," you replied, and then you hung up. 

"All good?" Trent peered over his shoulder, turning the pancakes over with a spatula. 

Giving him the thumbs-up, you moved to stand behind him, hugging his waist. He smiled as you rested your chin on his shoulder and planted a kiss in the crook of his neck. 

"Reckon they're about done," he said, switching off the stove and dishing up breakfast. 

Inhaling the sweet aroma, you grabbed the syrup from the cupboard and began pouring it over your pancakes. 

"Your mama taught you well," you chuckled through a mouthful of food. 

Trent grinned and licked the syrup from his fingers. "Shame we couldn't find any blueberries. Me n' Mama used to go out and pick them from the bushes when they were ripe. She'd put 'em in muffins, pancakes, stuff like that." 

"You know, I think I remember having one of your Mum's blueberry muffins," you said. "She makes the best iced tea as well." 

"Aw man, her n' that goddamn iced tea." Trent laughed and shook his head. "She'd have us drinkin' that 'til it was comin' out our ears!" 

Once you'd finished eating, Trent was helping you wash the dishes when he suddenly looked as if he were about to say something, but stopped himself before he could form the words. 

This didn't go unnoticed. You frowned in concern. "Trent, what's the matter?" 

Again, he opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated. 

"What is it?" you asked softly. 

"Uh... I... it's..." He folded his arms protectively across his chest, casting his eyes to the floor and pursing his lips. 

"Honey, come on. What's wrong? Tell me."

 _There's another girl,_ you thought, feeling your stomach churn.

Nothing could've prepared you for what Trent was about to tell you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect this to be a three-parter, but I guess that's just how it needs to come to its natural conclusion! Hope you've enjoyed it so far, though. Thank you once again to @rockwell_psycho for your amazing feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

Trent told you everything. 

He told you about young Devon Stockard, and how she'd taken an immediate liking to him. How he'd found her irritating to begin with and couldn't seem to get rid of her. (He'd never had much patience with kids) He recalled the strange kinship between them on account of them both being lonely outsiders trapped in a world that didn't understand. You learned of the innocent, unlikely friendship that had blossomed between them.

Of course, he recounted the incident with Sean's dog. How Devon ran away in terror, her refusal to divulge details leading her parents to believe that Trent raped her. You listened in horror as Trent described the savage beating he received from a grieving pet owner and a protective father, before Devon did the unthinkable and gunned down Sean. While she may not have killed the son of a bitch, that didn't stop the situation from becoming even more terrifying. In a matter of seconds, that innocent little girl committed what could very well have turned out to be second degree manslaughter.

" _She did it so I could get away._ "

The detached monotone of Trent's voice chilled you to the bone. It seemed he was still struggling to wrap his head around the whole ordeal. The dreadful ordeal that had taken place only yesterday, no doubt while you and Ben were sharing an inside joke in the kitchen at the restaurant. All this time, you were oblivious to the violence and bloodshed that had shaken Camelot Gardens. All on account of a terrible, terrible misunderstanding.

You thought of Devon. That poor, frightened child who'd walked out of a fairytale and into a nightmare. Dear god, how traumatized she must've been! From what Trent was telling you, it seemed she didn't exactly have the most competent support system. Her folks were out-of-touch, living over the hills and far away in their materialistic safety bubble.

You thought of Trent's parents. How would they react to the news of their son? Was the old man going to die believing he'd raised a monster?

Was there any way out of this mess?

"Oh, _Y/N_." Upon seeing the tears running down your face, Trent pulled you into his arms. "Hey, hey, c'mon now. Shh..."

Burying your face in his shoulder, you wept uncontrollably. Too many emotions were hurtling towards you at once. Confusion. Despair. Anger. Fear. Each one struck you down with the force of stones from a trebuchet.

"Why did you come here?" you asked, in as clear a voice as you could muster with the constriction in your throat. 

Trent stroked your hair and kissed the side of your head. "I wanted to go someplace I knew I'd be safe."

"But, suppose they track you down? People remember me down there. They'll soon figure it out."

He said nothing. 

"Trent, please." Another ragged sob shook your body. "We need to go where they won't look for us." 

Just then, Trent pulled away to meet your gaze. His hazel eyes were brimming with tears. " _Y/N_ , I won't let you get dragged into this." 

Anger flared up inside you. Stepping away from him, you shouted, "Then you shouldn't have come to me in the first place! Don't show up thinking I'll give you a place to stay for the night, only to not get involved once I know what's going on." 

"I thought bein' here would give me a chance to think things over." As soon as he said this, the tears spilled down Trent's ashen face. He bowed his head in shame. "But I got... I got distracted." He laughed bitterly. 

Clenching your jaw, you hissed, "Then, why didn't you go to your parents instead? _Clearly_ I'm a liability!" 

"You think they're not goin' through enough shit already?" Trent yelled. "Y'honestly think I'm the type of guy who'd wanna make life even more of a livin' hell for 'em?!"

Suffice to say, you were momentarily taken aback by his sudden outburst. It wasn't the first time you'd seen him in a bad mood, but he'd never got this angry before. Clearly, you'd touched a nerve in him.

Not wanting to start a full-blown shouting match, you calmly replied, "Word's going to reach them, Trent. Whether you like it or not."

"What am I supposed to say to 'em?" he sniffed, voice cracking.

"Tell them the truth," you said simply. "They're your parents, Trent. Don't you think they'd have noticed by now if you were.. y'know... what Devon's folks think you are?"

"Even if I was, I'm pretty sure I'd know better than to let 'em find the evidence." Trent rubbed his neck and sighed. "I went to school with a guy whose uncle turned out to be one. He hid his stash away nice n' tight, and he told the kids he'd kill their families if word got out."

"Jesus," you whispered shakily.

"It wasn't 'til after he passed that people spoke up." That horrible pallor had returned to Trent's face. "When you think about it, Dad and Mama could get sucked into believin' what they hear about me."

"Then you _need_ to set the record straight," you reasoned.

Trent fell silent. God, it hurt to see him like this. So broken and defeated. So afraid. So _lost_. 

"There I was, thinkin' I could handle this myself," he mused with a hollow laugh. 

"Well, you don't have to do this alone." You took his hand. "You know I've always got your back. I'll stop at nothing to see you out of harm's way." 

Smiling sadly, Trent shook his head some and asked, "What did I do to deserve someone like you, _Y/N_?" 

"Lots of things," you said simply, lacing your fingers through his. 

A slightly happier smile now rested on his lips. "Oh yeah? What kinda things?" 

By now, you were smiling too. "You listened to me when I felt ignored. You held my hand when I was scared. You stood by me in my darkest hour..."

As you were speaking, Trent took you by the waist, leaned in, and started kissing his way up your neck, jaw, and cheek, before meeting your lips with his. Placing your hands on his shoulders, you gladly returned the kiss. The negative feelings from earlier seemed to melt away. You pushed aside all thoughts of the current situation, in favour of this sensual, comforting exchange. 

*****

And so, it was eventually decided that you would go to Trent's parents. Granted, the plan was somewhat undefined, but you both figured that you'd decide where to go from there once his parents knew the whole story from their fugitive son. The bottom line was that Trent needed to see them both, because everything was so uncertain and nothing was guaranteed. 

You would set off later this evening when it started to get dark, driving in your own car so no one would see the truck and call the authorities. Once you arrived at the trailer, you'd calmly explain the truth of the matter, and hopefully find some kind of solution, whatever that may be. 

It was a potentially dangerous undertaking, but your loyalty and love for Trent was far deeper than most people realized. Perhaps even he was unaware of just how much he meant to you. In your heart, you hoped he'd figure it out sooner rather than later. 

Once you'd put the keys in the ignition, it dawned on you that there was no turning back. If things turned sour, you'd have to face the consequences. Fortunately, you had a minute to gather yourself while the engine warmed up. 

"Hey..." Trent reached over and enveloped your hand in his. 

You turned to look into his warm, hazel eyes. 

He smiled. "Thank you, _Y/N_." 

You nervously smiled back. "What for?" 

"For everything. And I mean it." 

Strange how the roles had reversed. Only this morning, Trent was a wreck in need of consoling. Right now, however, he was strangely serene. Perhaps he'd found some sort of inner peace, or maybe it was just the fact that the waiting around was over. Or, alternatively, he was successful in hiding his fears better than you were at present. 

It should have bothered you somewhat, but it didn't. 

Instinctively, you both knew that your fates were in the hands of whatever higher power may have been watching over you. Deep down, you prayed that little Devon was okay, and wondered if she and Trent would ever be able to reconcile. 

Nevertheles, what really mattered right now was that Trent hopefully got to see his father before he died, and ensure that both of his parents understood that the seemingly well-to-do folk of Camelot Gardens had it all wrong. Whatever they'd been told within the last day or so, their son was innocent. 

With your hand still intertwined with his, you drove off down the street, heading out of the city towards the countryside where you'd grown up. The further you got from the buildings and skyscrapers making up the backdrop of the city, the tighter Trent's grip on your hand became, as if he never wanted to let go.

And you, in turn, held on equally as steadfastly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, that's the end! Sorry for the delay. This chapter was harder to finish since so much happens. But I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you once again to rockwell_psycho for your kind words and support xxx


End file.
